Misery Harley Quinn X Poison Ivy
by MazinRosexX
Summary: Harley Quinn X Poison Ivy Misery mis·er·y ˈmiz(ə)rē/ noun a state or feeling of great distress or discomfort of mind or body. "I am in misery And there ain't nobody Who can comfort me Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And I'm gonna get you back Gonna get you back"
1. Before you read

These are a series of scenarios between Harley and Ivy. They don't follow a specific time line in the Batman franchise/DC Universe, so they'll have their own spin to them as well. Another thing I have nothing against people who ship Joker and Harley, but I just don't fuck with it at all. Although; even if it is redundant to my previous statement, the ship will be in here lightly. Harley and Ivy will always be the main focus for this short story. Thanks for reading. Also forgive me if anything is out of whack in the story, I honestly have trouble remembering some things about DC. Also fair warning there will be mentions of abuse, and I don't want anyone to be triggered by that. So please take heed to my warning.


	2. Generosity

gen·er·os·i·ty

ˌjenəˈräsədē/

noun

the quality of being kind and generous.

Pamela was walking through an back alley, when there was a loud bang. She looks up to see a body falling from a building. She flinches at the impact, and slowly makes her closer towards the body. She saw the person twitch, and she moved closer to them to recognized them to be Harley. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of her, and she opens her mouth to say something, but Harley beats her to it. "I-It's all my fault...I-I didn't...I didn't get the joke." She utters painfully. Pamela's heart clenches at her words, and she decided to help her up. It was a struggle, due to her weight and she pulled and drug Harley through the alley. She stopped once they reached her hideout. She kicks open the door, and turns on the lights laying Harley on the couch. She went to her bathroom, and she grabbed her first aid kit looking for something that could help her out. She finally found what she was looking for, and she went back into her living room to see Harley siting up. "Hey. Lay back down, you took a serious fall." She tells her, walking towards her. "Where am I?" Harley asks her, looking quite on edge. "At my place. I saw you fall out of the building, and drug you here. I was looking for bandages when you woke up." She explains to her. "Oh...Well thank you, but I have to get back to Mista J." She tells her. "Wait, at least let me patch you up." She says, sitting the kit down on the coffee table.

Harley looked at her again, with a look of uncertainty. "Sure. Hurry though, pudding' must be worried sick." She retorts. "I bet.." Pamela utters as she begins patching her up. Once she finishes, Harley jumps up with a smile. "Thank ya. I appreciate it." She thanked her. Pamela just nods in response. " What's your name by the way?" She asks her. She wasn't surprised that Harley didn't remember her name. They've had only brief encounters in the past. She bites down on her cheek, and subconsciously swallows the blood.

"Poison Ivy."

"Poison Ivy, huh? I like it."

"Thank you..?"

"You're welcome. Also thanks for your generosity."

"It was no problem."

"Bye now. See ya later Puddin'."

"Bye..." Ivy calls out as Harley leaves through the front door.

"...Puddin'?"

Ivy sits down on her couch, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she chose to help Harley, but she did. She guessed, it was just the old her peeking through, if only for a moment. She didn't regret it though, Harley seemed like a pretty interesting girl, even in those moments that just occurred. She hoped to run into her again, and to spark a lengthier conversation.

She shook her head, and got up walking to her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped into her bed. She used her power to turn off her lights, seeing that she forgot to do it. She sighed for the 80th time today, and closed her eyes. The night brought her nothing, but nightmares.


	3. Association

as·so·ci·a·tion

əˌsōsēˈāSH(ə)n,əˌsōSHēˈāSH(ə)n/

noun

friendship; companionship

Harley thought about Ivy on her way back to the hideout. She wondered why she took the time to help her out. If the roles were switched, she probably would have kept walking. Now she had a debt that must be paid some how. She sighs as she makes it to the hideout doors. Stepping in to see a fuming Joker. "Hiya puddin'!" She says with a smile, coming towards him. She becomes hesitant when, she sees the look of outrage on his face. She tried to keep her voice sturdy, "What's wrong puddin'? " She asks, gulping lightly.

He looks at her again like she is stupid. "You. You're the problem. I had the bat, and you had to go and ruin it." He says with a scowl. "I-I did it to help you." She quickly tried to explain. ''Help me?! You made me look stupid!" He snarls grabbing her hair roughly. "Where have you been anyways? I thought that fall would have put you out." He asks, chuckling slightly at the memory of Harley falling earlier. She wasn't sure about answering him, she didn't want to tell him shit. She knew that he would get it out of her either way it went, so she just sucked it up and answered him. "An acquaintance found me and patched me up." She vaguely answers, which causes Joker to narrow his eyes at her. He gritted his teeth, and opened his mouth. "What's his name?" He asks, and Harley swallowed harshly. She didn't want him to know about Ivy, and she was going to make sure of it. "His name is Elijah. He stays on 39th street, fourth floor of the Baxter Apartments. " She tells him quickly, halfway praying that there is no Elijah actually living there.

She feels Joker let go of her hair, and she lets out the breath she was holding. She felt a kick to the stomach, and a sudden slap to the face. She reels back from the shock of both hits, the sudden abuse is nothing she could truly get use to. She protects her face and head as Joker continues to beat her. She tried her best to not ask him to stop, knowing that it would only make it worse. The pain was searing and at some points unbearable, she pulled through it through. It was maybe an hour or maybe even two later, when his kicks let up, and he finally stopped. Harley could barely move at that point, she looks up at a clock to let her confirm or dismiss the amount of time that had passed. It had only been 45 minutes since he had started his assault, and she could hear him in the other room talking to his goons. She heard him telling them the false information, and how no other man should be able to touch her. She scoff at this subconsciously, she didn't get him at times, but that was the love of her life. She pulls her body off the floor, and drug herself down the hallways of the hideout. Her whole body ached with each step, but she knew she couldn't stop. She had to leave again, she wanted to leave again.

"Maybe Ivy wouldn't mind if I stayed over for a while." She says to herself out loud. a small smile blooms on her face at the thought. A girlfriend at last, it would be a good change in pace, and she regretfully tried to quicken her pace. She hissed as she stepped down the multitude of stairs, and out the door. She remembered every twist and turn that she had taken. She had finally gotten back to Ivy's doorstep, and knocked harshly repeatedly. She only had to wait a couple of seconds, before the door swung open. Ivy was wiping the sleep from her eyes, when she saw Harley standing there, " What's going on?" She questioned the girl in front of her. "Um I need a place to crash for a while." Harley explains to her. Ivy sighs and shifts out the way of the door, and lets her through. Harley crashes on the couch, and Ivy arches an eyebrow. "I have another bedroom." She tells her, and Harley just nods, and Ivy sighs at her. "I'll go get the first aid kit again."

It took a little longer to patch her up this time around. Once Ivy was finished, she drug Harley to the second bedroom. She made sure that she was fine and dandy, before for turning off the lights and shutting the door. She went back to her room and collapsed onto the bed, shutting her eyes for the tenth time that night. She woke up the next morning feeling, more drained than normal. She turns on the mini tv that she had in her makeshift kitchen. It was a news report about a guy named Elijah. "Oh... It seems like anyone that has any association to me ends up dead." Harley says stepping in, keeping up the lie even in front of Ivy. Ivy raises her brow, and shakes her head.

"Let's hope that's not the case for me."


	4. Bond

bond

bänd/

noun

something, as an agreement or friendship, that unites individuals or peoples into a group; covenant

It had been over a month since Harley had came back to Ivy. She knew she had to get away from him for a while. She wasn't sure what she had did wrong, but she didn't mean to make him upset. Ivy on the other hand, had been trying to convince her that, she wasn't in the wrong. She didn't have to take the abuse being dished out. She did what she thought would make the Joker happy, and that didn't give him the right to beat her up. It honestly pissed Ivy off to see how quickly Harley would blame herself for it. She wanted to keep her away from the Joker, he was just a foul human being. No not even a human being, a monster at this point, he did so much to the woman in front of her. She had grown attached to Harley in the time that they had been living together. It was just a different experience for her, and it was a fun.

Sometimes she hated the feeling, because she knew she'd go back regardless. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise. It agitated her to her core, and she had trouble coping with it. Ivy looked herself in the mirror, pushing her hair back out of her face, she was sleep deprived, and just half way wanted to die. The batman had been on her ass more lately, it was kind of annoying, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed giving him the run around, and messing with his sidekick. She turned out the lights in her bathroom, and opened the door just to jump. Harley was standing right there, towel in hand with a smile. "Hiya." She says, and Ivy blinks at her, and tilts her head. "Hi." She answers. Sliding out of the way, Ivy walks down the hallway towards the kitchen. She wanted some coffee and waffles, she quickly makes both then remembers Harley. She makes extra, and sets it on the counter top digging into her own food. Harley comes in, hair dripping and she sits down. ''Thank you for the food." She says, as she began to eat.

Harley picked up the strawberry resting on the top of her waffles. She smiled before popping it into her mouth chewing rapidly. She also digs into her waffles, savoring the flavor. 'Ivy can really cook.' She thought to herself, 'I wonder if she could teach me. ' She thought, as she turned to the red head once more. "Hey Ivy...Do you think you could teach me how to make waffles?" Looking over at her hopefully. "Yeah. I don't mind teaching you." She replies and walks over towards

her. "When do you want to st-" Ivy beings to ask but Harley cuts her off. "Now!" She says with a broad smile. Ivy just raises one of her eyebrows, but lets a smirk slip onto her face. "That's fine by me. Lets get started." She tells the blonde and moves to the stove. Harley follows behind her, maybe this could actually be the start of their bond. Even if it was just for a moment, Harley let all of her problems roll of her shoulders. She was living in the moment, and enjoying every single second of it. In fact she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't wait until the opportunity to make something came around again.


	5. Benevolence

be·nev·o·lence

bəˈnevələns/

noun

the quality of being well meaning; kindness.

The more and more Pamela talked to Harley, the more she wanted to help her. She wanted her away from the joker, for her to be safe. Of course she wasn't going to full out admit it, but she felt it a hundred percent. She felt that Harley deserved better, than what she got. That no matter how annoying Harley could be, she didn't deserve an ounce of the abuse she had received. She had to speak her mind on this, she had to let Harley have it. She swallowed harshly, and grabbed Harley's shoulder. "Look Harley, I honestly and truly don't know how you put up with it. It's disgusting, and I hate him for it." Harley looked at her puzzled at first tilting her head slightly. "Where is all of this coming from Ivy?" She questioned, brushing off Ivy's hands from her shoulders. "It's coming from a friend. A friend who doesn't want to see you get hurt constantly." Ivy responded, "I want you to stay here a little while longer. I know that you probably won't be able to -hell you technically can't-, but I still want to extend the offer. It wouldn't feel right letting you go, and if something else happened you and you won't have a place to go." Ivy finished explaining. Harley blinks owlishly at her, before smiling. "Thank you Ivy. That really means a lot to me. I would love to stay, but I really can't. Mista J will be even more livid then, he already is and I already know if I say any longer the beating will be worse.'' Harley clarified, and Ivy winched a little bit, thing back to Harley falling from the building that night. Ivy didn't want to give up that easily, but she was at a lost of words, she really couldn't fathom why. She knew why she wanted Harley to stay with her, and why she thought it was necessary to do so, she just couldn't find her focus again and just say it. She had lost the debate that she had started, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. " At least stay for another day?" She ask as some sort of last ditch effort, it honestly sounded pathetic to her. ''Sure thing, puddin. "

The nighttime seemed so short, as Ivy heard the familiar sounds of people moving about in the alleyway near her home. She sat up in her bed and stretched before heading to her restroom, and got ''ready'' for the day. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, too see Harley cooking breakfast. Ivy blinked at her confused as hell, but brushed it off and sat down turning on the TV. The news reporter was covering the string of the Jokers crimes, he was really losing his mind, because he didn't have his little pet with him anymore. Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes, 'He's throwing a temper tantrum over her. That shit isn't cute.' Ivy though to herself, as she glanced over at Harley pouring more batter into the waffle maker. "I know you're sick of waffles - well at least I think so-, but it's the only thing I know how to make without anything burning.'' Harley told her, while pressing down on the waffle maker. "It's all good." Was all that Ivy said, as she diverted her attention back to the TV screen. She was honestly dreading the end of the day, she didn't want Harley to go. She also knew it was ''for the best'', and that it had to be done. It seemed like the day went by faster than Ivy expected, and she was filled with dread once again. She sighed deeply as she got up from the couch and leaned over to shake Harley awake. "Harls, it's time for you to go, ten on the dot like you planned.'' Ivy says, as she continues to shake her. After a few more minutes Harley got up, and gathered her jacket and shoes. Both girls walked to the door, Ivy opened the door, and Harley stepped out. "Thanks puddin. I really am thankful for all you've done." She told Ivy, looking forward into the dark alley. '' It was no problem Harls. Just remember you always have a place here, don't hesitate to stop by." Ivy tells her with a small smile. " You know what?" Harley says with a slight laugh. ''What?'' Ivy questioned, raising her eyebrow in confusion. " You've treated me better in a couple of months of knowing me, versus the time Joker has known me." Ivy titled her head a little bit, "Well me and Jokers' mental stability are on two different sides of the spectrum, but that's besides the point. You didn't deserve to be thrown from that building nor suffer the abuse that you have. I know there really isn't anything that I can say or do to make you stay fully, so just- take it easy I guess? I'm sorry, I'm just at a lost of words, but yet I have a lot of shit to say." Ivy admits to her. ''It's fine and I'll be fine somehow, okay Ivy?" Harley replies. "Alright." With that Harley was shrouded in darkness, and Ivy went back inside, to sleep everything off.

A couple of months had passed by and not a peep from Harley, Ivy was more worried than she'd admit to anyone. She knew a life of crime could get pretty busy, but something just didn't sit right with her. She had to find Harley again, and this time make her stay for good.


	6. Catty

cat·ty

ˈkadē/

adjective

hurtful in one's remarks; spiteful.

"You're just a dependent ,abused sidekick." Ivy spat out. Her anger was growing and her tolerance growing thinner. Why couldn't this girl understand? The joker was no where near good for her. Yet she kept running back to the abuse. Harley looked shocked by what she had just said. A look of sadness crossed her face, before it turned to anger. "What did you just say to me?" She asks, her blood boiling. "I said you are-" She cut Ivy off with a sharp slap. "Say it again...I dare you." She growls. "Slap me again. I dare you." Ivy mocks her. Both of the women's emotions running high. Ivy just wanted Harley to understand what she was saying. Someone who "loves" you DOESN'T beat you senseless, throw you out of buildings, or leave you to get captured by Batman.

She wanted her to understand that she was more than a punching bag. Ivy knew that Harley couldn't really get out of that toxic ass relationship. Yet she couldn't stop getting angry at her. She had to step away and stop herself from saying more. She didn't need to say anything more, because it wasn't going to make things better. She watched as Harley left her hideout, she didn't even feel the need to go after her. They both needed to cool off, and sort shit out. Ivy went into her bedroom, plopping down on her bed. She created imaginary patterns on the ceiling as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew that she cared deeply for Harley, that had been apparent for a while now. Yet she has no healthy way at the moment to express that. Harley was still so in her head and about all about Joker.

She also felt fed up with herself at what she said to her. Abuse victims are never the ones to blame, yet she still blamed one in a way. She felt even more dumber than ever, and she felt horrible. Her words playing over and over again in her head, and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't even sleep what she felt off, and she got back up walking back into the living room. She just started playing with her abilities and she began to zone out. Thinking about anything else, but what had transpired nearly thirty minutes ago. Ivy staring thinking about the times, before she became a villain. Even though she was miserable, it was easier for her. She didn't have to over think or worry, she just did what she wanted. Yet here she is now, overthinking and regretting her actions.

Ivy couldn't kick the sick feeling that was creeping up on her. She tried to ignore it, because hell she didn't want to mix the feeling of uneasiness with guilt. It's never a good mix, in her honest opinion. She switched back on the tv, and started flipping through the channels again. She stopped on the cartoon channel ironically enough, a smile rugged at her lips at the theme song for adventure time played. It was the episode about Finn getting turned into a hug wolf. Ivy personally liked the episode, she thought it was cute. She eventually dozed off and let the tv play. She woke up with a jolt when she heard a banging at her door. She went to it after preparing herself, just for her to look down at her steps and see a unconscious Harley. Who she quickly dragged into her place.


	7. Avoid

a·void

əˈvoid/

verb

keep away from or stop oneself from doing (something).

It had been weeks since their altercation. Ivy thought it was best to avoid Harley. It was hard sometimes, since they were both active villains. She heard about Joker being in Arkham, but she didn't rush to reach out to Harley about it. She hated the Joker with a passion, and she was happy about him being locked up. She didn't care about his pathetic life. She sighed walking down another alley, bumping into someone. "Sor- never mind." Ivy goes to apologize, until she realizes it's Harley. She doesn't wait for her to say anything, and walks away.

She wasn't mad anymore, but that doesn't mean she wanted to talk either. She was only steps away from the entrance of her home, before her shoulder was grabbed. She whips around to see Harley, with a look of regret on her face. "What?" Ivy asks her with narrowed eyes. " Can we talk?" The woman asks uncertain. "About?" Ivy asks her. "You know what I'm talking about." Harley responds. Ivy lets out a sigh in response. "Sure. Come in." She says as the unlocks the door and both of them in the door. Then Harley takes a seat at the kitchen counter. Ivy sits across from her, and opens her mouth to speak. "So... how have you been?" She asks trying to break the silence that had fallen between them. "I'm honestly doing alright. Joker is back in the asylum. Life has been going alright for me." She tells her. "That's good to hear." Ivy says and nods her head awkwardly, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Harley hums in response, and clears her throat while looking at the red head. ''How have you been doing?" She asks trying to keep the conversation going. "I've been doing fine. Staying away from Batman and just doing my thing." Ivy tells her. 'Mainly I've just been avoiding you.' She thought, a sad feeling taking over her, as she goes to open her mouth again. "I'm sorry." She tells her, the feeling was overwhelming at the moment. She really didn't know what else to say besides those two words.

What she had said had been weighting on her ever since she said them. She regret it; even though she felt like it was the truth. She had felt like absolute shit for it. Harley looks up at her slightly surprised by the red heads sudden apology. She blinks owlishly and smiles slightly at her friend. "I forgive you. I apologize for what I said as well. It was equally as fucked up. It wasn't right for me to say what I did either. I'm sorry as well. I know that you were only looking out for me. " Harley says and purses her lips, looking over at the woman across from her. This is was one of the few times Harley really ever felt remorseful. She would say what she would say without hesitation or regret. Ivy just smiles at her again, a look of relief on her face. "Thank you Harls. I accept your apology as well. I really did say some screwed shit in the heat of the moment." Ivy tells her . "I'm just glad we're friends again, and aren't at each other anymore." Harley says. "Honestly avoiding you was the hardest part." Ivy admits. Both of the girls laugh in unison, the tension fading away, like sand being blown away in the wind.


	8. Spite

spite

spīt/

noun

1.a desire to hurt, annoy, or offend someone.

Harley had never been so hurt by anyone else's words before. She masked it with anger as she slapped Ivy. She didn't want to believe someone she called a friend said that to her. She knew deep down it was the truth. Yet she couldn't help, but to let her spiteful nature get the best of her. Ivy looks back up at her, rage burning brightly in her eyes. Harley felt a tinge of regret, this was the same look Joker gave her a lot. At that moment Harley no longer saw Ivy, but the Joker himself. Harley backs up without a word, and leaves out the door.

When she gets out into the alley way she takes off running. The rain was beating down on her heavily. She didn't even think about where she went, but she needed to get away regardless. She felt a array of emotions, and she didn't know which one to focus on first. She didn't realize that she was crying, until a tear hit her lap. She quickly and roughly whipped her tears away. She was fed up and confused, and she didn't want to think. Yet she knew that she would anyways, she might be crazy, but that didn't stop her from overthinking anything. She sighed deeply as she swung slowly on the park swing. She looked up when she heard a car pull up. "Harley sweetheart... You weren't gonna come and get me?" Joker asks in a condescending tone. Harley felt her heart drop to her ass, as she met his eyes. "You know I would have puddin', but I was held up. With all the crime and the Bats on my ass I couldn't get to you in time." Harley started to spill excuses, she didn't expect him to break out so soon. "Did that poison ivy girl hold you up?" Joker asks her, his voice taking a more sinister tone. In response Harley swallowed harshly and met his eyes once again.

She knew that she couldn't lie in this moment. She knew he was asking her that to be spiteful, and she didn't want to play in his games anymore. "No. Actually she's been helping me out a lot lately..." Harley explains trailing off. 'She's been more help than you'll ever be.' She thought recklessly. "What's that doll?" He asks, stepping closer to her, " She what now ?" Harley looked at him and realized what she has said. She knew she had fucked up, and she knew she couldn't fix it. "I-" She starts, but is quickly cut off when Joker pimp slaps her to the ground. She blacked out as soon as she hit the ground.

The Joker looks down at Harley's body, the rain soaking through her clothes. He chuckles at the sight, and picks her up without a care. He looks back at his followers and gives a slight smile. "Take me to this Poison Ivy's little hideout. I have a delivery to drop off to her." He says and he opens the car door, and throws Harley into the backseat. They drive off and throw Harley's body out of the moving car. All of them laughing and speeding away. Ivy was inside bitterly flipping through channels on her tv. Her head snapped towards her door, when she heard the exact laugh she hated the most. She gets up and heads towards her front door, she was preparing herself for some sort of ambush, but all she found was an unconscious Harley. Even though she was upset with the blond earlier, she couldn't help the fact that she was worried. She instantly knew the Joker was doing this to be spiteful. She hated him even more for it now. She was gonna make him for it, and that was a promise.

"Damn it Harley.."


	9. Outrage

out·rage

ˈoutˌrāj/

noun

extremely strong reaction of anger, shock, or indignation.

Ivy looked at Harley with such shock. She was at a loss of words, because for the first time in a while she was unsure. She didn't know what to feel or how to think. "Get out." Was the only thing she was able to utter. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled at the clown in front of her. Harley quickly leaves and slams the front door behind her. Ivy grips her hair and screams out of frustration. Their friendship was going so good. They weren't fussing or fighting with each other. They were just doing what "normal" friends do. If Ivy would have know what would transpire at this moment, she wouldn't have declined Harley's offer to go out earlier. She leaves the room and heads to her own. She was so angry to the point that her body was shaking, and her body was heating up. She didn't remember what started the whole disagreement in the first place, but she already knew nine times out of ten, it was a stupid reason. She tried her best to gather her raging thoughts, as she paced around here room. Muttering small curses towards the clown. She didn't get her, especially when it came to certain things and certain people. Ivy sighed deeply for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. As she cooled down, her mind began to wonder to what Harley had said to her. It wasn't an easy pill to shallow, and she rather not have had that come up. She didn't know when her potential feelings became apparent, but they did.

She has spent a while trying her best to conceal them, and now they were out in the open. Making her feel as vulnerable as a child. She hated the feeling with a passion, and she wanted to shake it off. However; it seemed to be unshakable at the moment, and she felt a familiar pressure in her chest. She was tried to will herself to keep the tears from falling, but she was unsuccessful. She felt the hot tears roll down her face and she quickly wiped them away. The more she wiped them away, the more tears came. After a while she gave up, and let her sobs over come her. Little did she know, that a certain cat burglar was making her way over to visit. As Selena made her way to Ivy's hideout, she ran into Harley who looked more upset than usual. "Harley. I haven't seem you this upset, since Joker went away? What's up with you?" She asked the blonde, a little curious as to what was going on in her head. "Nothing Kitty. I just need to take a walk to clear my head...Thanks for your concern though." She tells her. Selena tilts her head, and gives Harley the once over. "Are you sure?" She asks. "I'm sure. Thanks again though." Harley says, as she continues to walk and turns around the corner. Selena watches her as she disappears, and then she goes on to Ivy's hideout. She enters the place having a spare key, and she hears sniffles coming from the back room. She instantly walks towards the sound, and opens Ivy's bedroom door.

Once she gets the door open, she sees Ivy a sobbing, red faced mess. She gets closer to Ivy, and sits down on the side of the bed. "What happened, Ivy?" She asks, looking down at the red head who looked back up at her. "Clean your face before you start talking. I really don't need to see your snot bubbles." She instructs her. Ivy gets up sluggishly and walks over to her bathroom, and she washes off her face. She sits back down on the bed next to Selena. " Me and Harls got into another fight.. It was over something so troublesome and it just went south." Ivy starts off.

-Flashback-

Ivy walked into the hideout and glance over at the couch and sees the blonde sitting there. She closes and locks the door and plops down besides her. "What are you doing?" She asks, and Harley turns to look at her. "I'm just thinking about a couple of things." She responds and Ivy nods in response. The red head sighs and rubs her hand through her hair. "You up to go out to eat?" Harley asks. Ivy felt drained and shook her head 'no' weakly. "I'm drain Harls. I've been ripping and running all day." She tells her, "I'm sorry. I'll take you up on that on another day."

"Okay that's fine." Harley says, as she gets up and goes into the kitchen. Ivy watched her as she moved around. It didn't take long for her to doze off in the process. She dreamt of nonsense and things that will never happen. She didn't know how long she was out for, but when she woke up it was pitch dark in the room. She got up quickly and moved to her room. When she got in there she saw Harley curled up in her bed. She shook the clown lightly, "Harley wake up." she coos and Harley stirs slightly. After Ivy shook her a little more she finally woke up. "You talk in your sleep ya know?" She mutters sleepily. Ivy stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow. "What?" She asked as she turned back around to face her. Harley sighed and repeated herself, "You talk in your sleep. It was pretty entertaining.." She watched as Ivy tensed up in front of her. "Okay. Sorry about that." Ivy replied and went to leave.

"I know you have feelings for me. I know how you really feel about Mista J as well..." The blonde retorts and turns to look at the woman across from her. She flinches as the red headed woman spun around to face her. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked bewildered, Harley couldn't help but to notice that Ivy's hands clenched at her sides. Harley raised her eyebrow, and repeated what she said," I said I know that you have feelings for me and how you feel about Mista J...I just want to let you know that you're wrong about him. He isn't as bad as you think he is-" "HE ISN'T-! He isn't as bad as I think he is? This man threw you out the window! He has beaten you up on multiple occasions, yet he isn't that BAD?!" Ivy felt her blood start to boil, she ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at the ground. She took a deep breath and looked back at the blonde in front of her, "Look...yeah I have feelings for you. I have for a while now, but I wasn't thinking about acting on them, ya know? I know that you're still in love with Joker, and that you'll probably still be in love with for a long time. So I'm not stressing over it, I just didn't really want you to know...Mainly because it would be one-sided and I would have rather just have pushed my feelings down and kept it moving." Ivy explained and let out a hefty sigh, once she was finished. She felt her heart in her ass and it was pounding a thousand times harder than she was use to it doing.

Harley went to say something, but she was at a loss for words. "I-" She starts but quickly gets cut off by Ivy again. " Look you just deserve better, okay? You shouldn't have to walk around fearful of someone who is supposed to love you. I know he's the one who turned you like this, but its okay to walk away. You can walk away, and if you want help doing that...I'll be right there with you along the way. I know I probably don't understand, because I haven't been in this situation before, but I still want to be here for you. Because I care about you..." Harley swallows harshly, and makes eye contact with Ivy. "...Thank you for that... I know that you said that I can walk away- I know that I can, I honestly do...I just don't want to though. And you're right you don't understand, because you've never had someone love you like Mista J loves me..." She examines the woman in front of her face, she can tell that she's struggling to react and possibly trying to chose her words wisely. Harley didn't know what to expect from the woman in front of her, and she held her breath as Ivy opened her mouth again, " ...Get out." "Wha-?" "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ivy yelled furiously turning a deep shade of red.

-End of Flashback-

"Oh Pamela.." Selena said, caressing her hair in an attempt to make her feel better. The cat was honestly at a loss of words herself, she knew that situations like these are difficult and cause a lot more problems than its worth. ''Just let it go Pam... I think that you should go somewhere else for a while and find different ways to occupy your time and get over this. It's obvious that this whole thing was one-sided and I know that hurts, but you can't stay here and wallow and whatever memories lurk here. It'll just make it worse. Please leave for a while. Do it for the both of us. Please?" As Ivy listened to Selena's words she couldn't help but to clutch her chest, her heart was hurting and she hated it. She hated that she felt like this. Hated the fact that she let someone get her to this point. This was not her. She was not weak and she refused to be weak. Her anger took over and she pushed down those mushy feelings and nodded her head violently at what Selena had said. She would get over this one way or another, but for the time being she was consumed with nothing but outrage.

WORD COUNT:1676

Hey yall! I'm getting back to writing again, sorry it's been a while. I've been stuck in a rut for the longest. Also yall girl graduated high school so its off to college, but don't worry I'll find time to write so more.


	10. Misfortune

mis·for·tune

ˌmisˈfôrCH(ə)n/

noun

bad luck.

It was just the clowns luck that she ended up on her ass again. She had went back to the Joker for the thousandth time, and he had just beaten her senseless again. She had honestly lost count of how many times, he felt the need to beat on her. She did so much for him, just for him to pay her dust. Her mind started to wander to a certain red head, which was weird seeing that she hasn't seen her in years at this point. She doesn't have a clue as to where she went, or how to even find her location. She had a hunch that Selena knew where she was, but the cat wouldn't budge about it. Harley didn't want to admit it to herself, but she missed the red head dearly. She often times wishes that she could take back what she said to her, and be a hundred percent honest with her. The truth is as anyone could see or guess, is that Harley had feelings for her as well. Hell not even past tense, shit she still does and what she said to her eats at her everyday. Ivy's words also replay in her head everyday as well, and it causes her to sadden even further. She sighed deeply as she staggered through the snow, blood running down the side of her and her leg. She was fucking freezing and there was nothing she could do about it, until she got to where she was going. She did in fact reach the place and opened the door, before she crumpled onto the shag floor beneath her. She heard sizzling from the kitchen and pulled herself to head towards the sound. For whatever reason- whatever fucking reason it was, she had hope that it would be Ivy standing there. Cooking whatever that she fucking wanted to and she'd have a slight smile on her face as she did so. Her red her up in a pony tail as she cooked and she would look up at Harley... her smile getting even bigger as she motioned her over to help out. But at last, that was just her mind playing cruel tricks on her, just for the hell of it. Yet what did she expect her brain to do?- Not act like this wasn't Ivy's old hideout? Act like there was no memories held her at all? Who she did see, didn't shock her though, she cracked a saddened smile, but it was a smile none the less. "Kitty.." She said before she blacked out.

Selena heard Harley call her, and when she turned around instantly panicked. She rushed over to the clown's side and pulled her upwards, "Damn it Harley! What did that bastard do too you now?" She questioned as she dragged the girl to a bed. She grabbed the first aid kit off of the dresser and got to work. It was a couple of hours later, before Harley came to again, and Selena jumped up once she saw her stirring. She watched as her blonde counterpart sat up and grabbed at her head. "Ouch...Oh hey kitty." Selena just took a deep breath and sat down beside her, "That makes the tenth time this month that you've stumbled in here bleeding and bruised. You can't let this go on Harley...One day he's gonna hit you to hard or beat on you too long and you'll die. That's not something I'm keen on seeing happen to you. I try to suck it up for you, but Jesus Christ! It's just a lot to deal with, because it's you and I care about you. I want you to be happy and healthy-given that you're crazy any way. Being with Joker doesn't ensure either one of those things, and I think that it really is time for you to leave.." Selena gave the woman her spill, and looked her in her eyes. As she looked at her, she couldn't help but to see a child. A child that had been through some shit, and deserved a lot better than what they had been dealt. She wiped a tear from Harley's eye, "I know that this relationship isn't ideal, but I love him so much. I would like to think past the abuse that he loves me as well. I-" "No." "No what?"

"What he does to you ISN'T love nor will it ever be. There is nothing to see past the abuse, there is no love behind it. There is nothing! If he truly loved you he would never want to see you hurt, he would never put his hands on you the way he does, and he sure as hell would never throw you out of windows or moving cars if he actually loved or cared about you! He would do everything in his power to make sure that you were fine and you were actually happy. He would return your feelings easily and without a hitch. He's been manipulating you from the beginning, and once he got you in his grasp it just got worse. I know that you feel like it was your choice to do what you did, but deep down it really wasn't, it was him from the beginning...It was him who did all of this to you. Where you saw a friend and love interest, he saw a fucking pawn to be used. And that's what he did, he used you Harley." The blonde looked at her like a kicked puppy, and Selena's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't know what to do or say to possibly make her feel better in the slightest. She just knew that she told the truth the raw and honest truth. "The truth hurts sometimes, ya know? You laid it on me thick as hell." The girl giggle and she wiped away another tear. She felt utterly helpless and she didn't like the feeling of it. What Selena had said was a hundred percent true, and she had been feeling that way for a while now. Just hearing it out loud and coming from someone else, made it hit her harder and differently. How could have been so blind? How could she sit here and take that constant abuse all of the time? What was wrong with her? She knew the answers to all of those questions, but she didn't want to have to question herself any longer. "You're right, it's always been nothing but manipulation and abuse. I don't know how I let it happen. Seeing that I was a psychologist.. I don't know why I let him in my head like that. I was so stupid Kitty. I was stupid.."

"You were lonely and friendless, he used that against you. he used your vulnerability against you, and that's not your fault. You see it now, and that's what matters you can move on from it and learn from it. That's all that you can do...Oh yeah and apologize for what happened. It's just the natural thing to do and I hope that you guys get to make up. You guys were cute together." Selena tells her. 'I honestly preferred you and her together over you and Joker.' She thought to herself as she hugged the crying blonde harder. She felt terrible for the both of them, but all she could do was provide comfort and some type of solid advice. "Come on lets go back into the kitchen, I know you're starving." She says as she gentle pulls Harley up. They walk into the kitchen and Selena pulls out some meat and makes the both of them hamburgers. Afterwards they lounge around for a while, before both of them start to get tired. Heading towards the bedrooms, Harley sniffles a little, and it doesn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay?" Selena asks, touching her shoulder lightly. "It's just that I was fortunate enough to meet her, and I had the misfortune of letting her go the way I did...God I am a fucking loser."


	11. Reminisce

rem·i·nisce

ˌreməˈnis/

verb

indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.

Ivy looked across the way at the blonde who was getting her huge mallet back from the guards in front of her. She took a deep breath and got her costume from the guard who had tapped her shoulder repeatedly. "Thanks.." She told him and change quickly into it, she walked towards Amanda and sighed deeply. "What part do I play in this?" The woman turned to look at her with an annoyed look," You're just simply working for me. The perk is that you get time taken off your sentence. That's all you need to know for right now. Get ready to get on the plane." Ivy glared at the woman beside her and stalked off, she decided to stand next to Deadshot. They exchanged glances, but other than that it was silent. "You know the clown has been watching you, right?" He asks, breaking the silence. "I haven't noticed, but I don't care though. She can keep staring, as long as she doesn't try to talk to me." She tells the man. He chuckles at her sudden hostility. "Damn. What did she do to you?" Ivy looks him dead and eyes and said, ''She broke my heart."

Harley had been feeling sick ever since she saw Ivy being dragged in her direction when they got the trackers shot into their neck. She wanted to say something, she really did but she couldn't find the words to say and on top of that Ivy didn't even spare her a second glance. She felt her heart drop in the moment, and a wave of sadness hit her hard. She should have known what she said years ago wouldn't be healed all the way. She should have drawn that conclusion when Ivy packed up, and left months later after she spilled her guts. The blonde couldn't help but to stare at the red head, at this time she realized how much she really missed her. How she missed just being in her presence, and she was basking in it. She knew that Deadshot had taken notice of her staring, but she didn't care. She suppressed the smile that always tried to creep up on her face, when she looked in her direction yet she couldn't stop it completely. She had decided that she will talk to her, once they got on the plane and properly apologize for what happened then. She's always wanted of course, but she never had the chance and that's something she regrets deeply. She couldn't take the fact that her friend was that mad at her, but at the same time she understood. She had fucked up and she needed to fix it. Waller forced them onto the plane along side other soldiers/guards and they got the moving. She didn't have enough luck to be sitting by Ivy, she had to sit by Killer Frost which wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. She barley listened as they were briefed for the mission and she just barley started listening at the end. She just knew that they had to get something for Waller. She couldn't help but to snarl and look at the ground waiting for the ride to be over with ,so she could finally talk to Ivy. That's all she wanted to do, besides get this mission over with and get back to her cell.

The plane landed and they all hopped off, this time Harley was standing next to Copperhead and she sparked a conversation with him for a while. "Why don't you go and talk to her?" Copperhead asks a he had caught Harley stealing a glance at Ivy once again. She let her shoulder drop for a millisecond and sighed, "She doesn't want to talk to me. Even though it was years ago, I hurt her and I don't think a simple sorry will cut it.'' She tells him and he nods his head. "...Maybe, maybe not. You never know, try at least..." He tells her and he walks over towards Deadshot to ask about what they need to do. Harley looks over at Ivy as she heads towards the club in front of them, she takes the opportunity to go after her. She had to get this off of her chest and mend their friendship in some way, she just wanted her back and she was going to get her back. She entered the strip club a couple paces behind the red head, who's destination was unknown to her. She didn't want to follow too closely behind her, but she didn't want to lose her in the sea of bodies either. She kept her eyes on her red hair and just followed her to the restroom, she waited a couple of seconds before entering after her. She was slammed into the door, and she heard the lock click. "Why are you following me?" Ivy asks her angrily with a snarl on her face. Harley swallowed harshly and looked her in the eyes, " I wanted to actually apologized for what happened. I'm sorry that I hurt you the way that I did. I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have out you on the spot in the first place. It was uncalled for and cruel of me to do to you. It wasn't something that I would have wanted to happen to me and it shouldn't have happened to you. I was so blind, by what I thought was love and what I thought I wanted for myself. When it turns out it was far from what I wanted, it took me loosing you and never seeing you again for me to see that I wanted you. I took you for granted and I regret it deeply. I wish I could go back in time and take back what I said to you. I-I just really hate what happened between and you mean more to me than I ever expressed. I'm just really , REALLY sorry." Harley finished, her heart had flopped down into her ass at this point. She didn't know what else to say or do, she just waited for Ivy's response or reaction whichever came first.

The words hit Ivy harder than she expected, she promised herself that she wouldn't crack when it came to Harley. Seeing her when she was coming out of her cell and when she glanced at her earlier, made old wound start to open again and she didn't want that to happen. She did her best to ignore her and not to look at her, even though she really wanted to do so. She occupied her time by talking to Deadshot the whole time, and trying to escape into the club. She didn't have much luck in the club though, because here she is now with her pounding in her chest and her eyes watering. She hated the way that she was feeling and she was at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. She wanted to forgive her with all of her heart, but she knew that she couldn't give the blonde all of her heart again. It was shattered the last time that she did that, she took a deep breath and look at the clown in front of her, "I forgive you. I just need a moment to myself though." She tells her as she lets go of the front of her outfit. "Excuse me." She says as she turned towards a stall and walked into it. She let her shoulder slump as she looked down at the floor. She started to remember all the good times she had with Harley and how they just found different things to bond or in some cases fight over. She remembered how she taught her how to cook, and she remembered how she would patch her up when things would go left. The images flooded her mind and she shook her head in sadness, she couldn't shake what she was feeling and how the girl on the other side of the stall made her feel. Even after all of these years, she couldn't help but to still love her in a way. She took and deep breath and unlocked the stall coming out, she grabbed the blondes wrist and left the restroom. When they stepped out they saw everyone else fighting which they quickly joined in on. Ivy's heart was beating even faster as she dodged blows and lashed out herself. She could see why so many people wanted this card, was something that could saved the damned? She could bet that all the criminals in Gotham is itching to get there hands on it. The fight went on for a while and once it finally stopped, Deadshot and Bronze Tiger turned and glared at them. "And where the fuck where you two?" Deadshot asked. "Restroom." They both replied.

After that they continued with the mission, Harley and Ivy were catching up again and they started to grow closer again. Harley made a promise to herself, that she wouldn't mess up again and she would take Ivy for granted again. She wanted to stay by her side no matter what happens, and she intended for it to stay that way. She looked up at Copperhead and asked him, "What's our mission again? I really wasn't paying attention in the plane." Copperhead sighs but answers her anyways," Our mission is to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve the "Get Out of Hell Free" card." He tells her and she nods to thank him. They continued on their mission- of course with a couple of roadblocks (Zoe and just different groups of people who want the card as well). They got captured when they got into Vandal's lair and they watched as Savage was killed for the card by Zoom and his henchmen( after it was revealed that Vandal had the card surgically implanted into his chest... Zoom ended up being the biggest problem for them though. Boomerang was injured, Killer Frost and Copperhead got blown up and Bronze Tiger was killed. The only Brightside was that Deadshot killed Zoom and sent him back to his own timeline and that Bronze went to heaven. Once they got back to Waller, Harley and Ivy smirked as Deadshot handed her the useless card. Harley gives him a hug as he leaves, he was finally free and she was happy for him. Before her and Ivy were separated and put back into their cells, Harley looked at her with a smile. "I'm glad that we got a chance to reminisce again. See you later." Ivy smiled back at her, 'See you."


	12. Closure

clo·sure

ˈklōZHər/

noun

act or process of closing something, especially an institution, thoroughfare, or frontier, or of being closed.

Ivy stalked across the yard back to the room her and Harley were staying at, she was freezing her ass off. She fucking hated the winter time, and she just put up with it for Harley's sake. Hell the blonde was begging her for a tree, which wasn't going to happen any time soon just simply because Ivy refused to give into big corporations schemes and their bullshit. She hurried up the stairs and got to their room quickly slamming the door behind her as she entered the room. Harley was in the bathroom, so Ivy sat on the windowpane while she waited on her to come out. Harley came out of the bathroom a little while later ,and flopped down on the bed turning her head to look at the red head across from her. "I'm a little depressed Red. It's Christmas time and not a decoration in sight! This room is so boring and dull! Can we please get a tree or something? " She asks as the red headed woman rose up from her previous seat, "And give into big corporations-" "Bullshit?- A little bit if I'm honest with you. So can we please, please, please, PLE-" Ivy pushed her down on the bed with a pillow over her head, but that didn't stop her from begging. "I got a better way idea. Let's go."

Ivy smirked as she walked into Bruce's party, all she had to do was find him and they'd be set for the night. She eventually found him standing off to the side, just watching everyone else enjoying the party. "Bruce Wayne." She says walking up to him with a smirk, she leaned up against the wall across from him. "Hello Veronica. How have you been doing?" He asks with a slight smile as he turns to face her completely. "I've been doing pretty good. I would ask you how you're doing, but the papers and new channels have me all caught up?" She questioned. "You've been caught all the way up then. How are you enjoying the party?" "It's has been fun, but I want to ask you how do you really plan to spend your holiday? You have to have something big planned. You have the money for it." "Well despite me having the money for it, I was planning on spending it alone." Ivy looks off towards the people in the room, and took notice of all the women staring at him with longing. "Well I think that's gonna be a pretty hard to do, you have some admirers over there." She told him as one of the ladies took notice of the mistletoe above the man's head. "Bruce~ You're standing up under mistletoe!" As she announced it, her and the other ladies came rushing over to give him a kiss. Ivy moved back and headed towards the shadows, she had applied her lipstick and waited for Bruce to turn in her direction again. When he did, she kissed him long enough for the lipstick to take affect and then she left the party. She got into the limo with Harley and waited for Bruce to come out. It took a while, but Bruce finally came out and as he walked past the car Ivy called out, "Can we offer you a ride Mr. Wayne?" She quipped and he stopped in his tracks. "No, thank you ladies I have my own car." He responds. "No, I insist get in the car." Ivy retorts as her lipsticks affects start to control the man, and he comes back to the car window peering in to see her and Harley. His eyes widen in shock, but they both just pull him into the car.

"We're gonna go on a little shopping spree on your dime, since your are the most handsomest bachelor in this city. Let's go driver." Both of the girls rush into the store once the driver opened their door, "Race you to the shoes Red!" Harley said. "You're on!" She replies and they both pick up the pace. They both try on a couple of shoes, before they head to the clothes. Ivy picked up a dress and tries it on, Harley comes around the corner, "That really suits you red. You should get it.'' She tells her and Ivy nods. "Thanks Harls. I will." Ivy watched as Harley strutted in a stripped two piece and couldn't help but to smile. 'It looks ice on her.' She thought as she went to try on a shirt and pair of pants. It wasn't really her style, but she wasn't the one paying for it so she was gonna to get it anyways. Harley showed her the jumpsuit that she had found, "Get it." Ivy told her and Harley just nodded in agreement. "Come on lets go to the fragrance section!" The blonde said, grabbing Ivy by the hand and pulling her along. Once they got over there, they went crazy with the perfume bottles. Ivy was trying so many perfumes at a time, she just loved the way that they smelled. She walked over to Harley who sprayed her with one and she let it happen, because it smelled pretty nice, but Harley went over board and sprayed a shit ton of it on herself. "Alright. Let's go to the jewelry section, I wanna see if they have a little something for me." Ivy says, and she grabs Harley's hand guiding her towards the section. Ivy spotted a nice pearl neckless and some diamond earrings and she instantly had them pulled out of the display counter. She admired herself in a hand held mirror while Harley played with diamonds behind her. At some point Harley had thrown so many diamonds, that it caused a huge fuss so they left the section.

They went back to the clothing section and tried on more clothes and even tried on a hat or two with Harley. Ivy tried on a skirt and a jacket. Harley tried on another jumper and booty bumped Ivy out of the way, Ivy saw a nice fur jacket. "Mama likes.." She mumbles up under her breath, she was having fun but she knew the affects of her lipstick would wear off after a while and they had been shopping for hours now. "Hey Harls, that lipstick is gonna wear off in a while, but lets leave with a bang." She tells her, and they both start playing on tricycles as they knock over displays and head to the checkout with their boxes. Harley notices a tree and turns towards Ivy, "Please?" "NO!" Ivy says as she grabs Harley by the ear and heads towards the counter. They watch as Bruce struggles against paying, but he eventually gives in and signs every receipt. They make him carry their stuff back to their room as well. "You can go now." Ivy says as she pushes him back onto the elevator and sends him down to the lobby. The girls laugh as they both collapse on the bed, surrounded by their new items. "You were right, doing that was a lot better than decorating." Harley tells Ivy looks at her with a smile. "Yeah it really was. I'm going to enjoy that new coat a lot, since I'm freezing my ass off." She laughs as she says this.

Harley sighs deeply, "You wanna know something Red?" "Hmm?" " I'm glad that we made up. I really did miss the shit out of you, you don't even know. I didn't know what I was feeling back then, nor how to deal with them. I was denying my feelings for so long, because like I said before I was blinded by what I thought for the longest was love. When I was with Joker, I was stressed beyond belief and scared out of my mind. I tried to hid it between being my usual crazy self, but there were days where I couldn't. Days when I'd come to you...Ivy when I'm with you my world changes, I'm happier and I'm not stressed or fearful. I just know that you're my happy place and I don't want to lose you again. You mean more to me than Joker could ever mean to me and I hate the fact that it took me so long to realize that...What I'm saying is that I love you Ivy. I really do and I care about you so much. I'll do anything for you. I-" She was cut off by Ivy kissing her. "You talk too much." She says as she pulls away. " No matter how mad I was at you, I never stopped loving you. I cared about you from the moment I took care of you for the first time. Every moment we spent together made me happier than the last, and I know that it wasn't always rainbow and sunshine when it came to our friendship at the start. I want to apologized for all the terrible things I said to you. That was the last thing you needed or deserved. It was just my emotions taking over. Which still isn't an good reason for what I said to you. Yet I'm sorry Harls, I really am. I hope that you can forgive me." "I forgive ya Red. I know how you were feeling, so I'm not gonna hold it against you.'' Ivy laughed and kissed her again, "God I love you." "I love ya too.'' The both of them got undressed and put on their "pajamas" and climbed into the bed. They fell asleep together with a moments hesitation


End file.
